dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Yun Xi
Details *'Title:' 芸汐传 / Yun Xi Zhuan *'English title:' Legend of Yun Xi *'Genre:' Historical, Romance *'Episodes:' 48 *'Broadcast network:' iQiyi *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Jun-25 to 2018-Aug-15 Synopsis The story follows a lady doctor (Han Yun Xi) who marries into the royal family and gets caught in the political machinations in the palace whilst she falls into a romance with her husband. The story takes place during a chaotic time when the land has split into three kingdoms - Tian Ning, Western Zhou and Northern Li. The Emperor of Tian Ning is cunning and distrustful, and fears his own subordinate Long Feiye. To dampen his spirits, the King arranges for Long Feiye to be married to an "ugly" woman named Han Yun Xi. Han Yun Xi is a kind and talented woman who comes from a medical family and is adept with poisons. She is also forced into obeying the decree of the king and becomes a royal consort in name only. However, circumstances allow her to show off her skills time and again, winning the admiration of Long Feiye. At the same time, she also forms a friendship with Gu Qishao (Master of Yao Gui Valley). MyDramaList Cast ;Main Cast *Ju Jing Yi as Han Yunxi *Zhang Zhe Han as Long Feiye **Dong Li Wu You as young Long Feiye *Merxat as Gu Qishao ;Tian Ning Palace *Zhang Rui Jia as Empress Dowager *Hu Bing as Emperor Tian Wei *Xu Jia Qi as Chu Qingge *Chen Xiu Feng (陈秀峰) as Imperial Consort Xiao *Sun Zi Hang as Long Tianmo *Ge Yang Xi (葛杨曦) as Long Tianqing *Liu Qin Shan as Long Changbing *Chen Jing Yu (陈镜宇) as Li Quan *Wei Yu as Long Zhenfei *Eddie Ko as Royal Uncle *Li Rui Chao as Gu Beiyue *He You Ning (贺友宁) as Mu Qingwu *Yu Zi Kuan as Old General Mu *Sun Su Meng Xi as Lu Meng *Wang Yi Ting as Xiao Qing *Li Yu Shu (李予苏) as Nanny Lin *Huang Ying (黄英) as Nanny Li ;Qin manor *Tan Li Min as Grand Imperial Consort Yi *Wang You Shuo as Tang Li *Lin Si Yi as Ouyang Ningjing *Shao Xue Cong (邵雪聪) as Baili Mingxiang *Zhao Yi Xin as Chu Xifeng *Feng Qi Nuo as Nanny Gui *Jia Shu Yi as Nanny Zhao ;Han manor *Lu Xing Yu as Han Congan *Tong Tong as Madame Xu *Shang Guan Tong as Third madame *Liu Jiong Ran (刘炅然) as Han Ruoxue *Jin Xiang Dong (金湘栋) as Han Yunyi ;Yao Gui Valley *Xie Lei Lei as Bai Su *Huang Lu Lu as Yu Ze *Li Shu Ting as Zhu Yu ;Others *Li Yao Jing as Bai Yanqing *Zhou Rui Jun as Lady Tianxin *Hu Wen Zhe as Jun Yizheng *Mao Fan as Sun Muchu *Lu Chun Sheng (吕春生) as Gu Chengze *Chang Sheng (常晟) as Bai Xiaochuan *Zhan Jun Lin (詹俊林) as Emperor of Northern Li *Peng Miao Miao (彭苗苗) as Empress of Western Qin *Yu Bo as Emperor of Western Qiu *Qu Gang as Ouyang Director Soundtrack *Falling Flowers and Mud (落花成泥) by Ju Jing Yi *Yun Xi Sigh (叹云兮) by Ju Jing Yi *Crimson Rouge (胭脂绯红) by Lin Si Yi Production Credits *'Original Writing:' Tian Cai Xiao Du Fei (天才小毒妃) by Jie Mo (芥沫) *'Directors:' Lin Jian Long (林健龙), Liu Zhen Ming *'Screenwriters:' Jin Yuan Yuan, Zhang Yan Bin (张延斌), Ju Fang Fang (鞠芳芳), Yue Bai (月白) *'Producer:' Dai Ying *'Company:' iQiyi, Shanghai Star 48 Culture and Media Group External Links *Chinese Wikipedia *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2018 Category:Historical Category:Romance Category:IQiyi Category:Star48 Culture Media Group